bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Denki Kaminari
Denki Kaminari, also known as the Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt. He is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He is a member of Class 1-A. Appearance: Denki has relatively short orangey-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass, which is probably because he doesn't have to rely on physical strength for his Quirk, only speed. He wears the normal U.A. uniform during school hours, the second button of his blazer undone. His hero costume consists of a slightly shorter black jacket with fewer white patterns, only two near the hem and collar, and a yellow rimmed lightning bolt going around each of his shoulders. He still wears matching black pants, but they only have a small zig-zag near each of their cuffs, and he wears a belt and a white v-neck shirt. Around his right wrist, he wears a wristband with a circular mechanism from which he can shoot disc-shaped Pointers which aid him in aiming his Quirk, and he wears a headset with blue-tinted visor, probably colored this way to cancel out the glare of his electricity. Personality: Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards Denki is not very academically bright, requiring help when it comes to studying. He does not appear to show much interest in classes and tends to become nervous in regards to tests. Despite this, he can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature and has a large vocabulary, as well as art and music.he girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone, though does seem to have a steady friendship with Mina Ashido and occasionally also shown with Kyoka Jiro. He is also slightly mischievous, joining in pranks occasionally. Overall, it appears that Denki has an interest in looking cool in front of others, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so. During combat situations, he is very quick to panic, leading him to activate his Quirk in anticipation. He also becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He also does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates. When Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to use his Quirk and his entire personality and becomes a giggling idiot, until he turns back to normal. In this form, he is always giving thumbs up, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Electrification: Electrification: Denki's Quirk allows him to shoot electricity from his body. However exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-circuit and needs to charge up his Quirk by using a phone charger. Fighting Techniques: * Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Despite the name, the voltage for this attack is closer to 112 Million Volts. 'Equipment ' *'Communication Earpiece: '''Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity into it and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely, however, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. *'Pointers':Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. *'Shooter': A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the Pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. *'Optical Visor': A headwear that updates Denki with info about the location of the Pointers. '''History:' Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Class 1-A Category:Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student